Conventionally, light scanners that scan light such as laser light have been used in various fields such as radars, scanners, printers, and printing markers. A technique for realizing such light scanners is known, in which a movable mirror is swung or rotated by motor drive, and light from a laser light source is emitted toward the movable mirror to perform scanning by the use of reflected light therefrom as search light (for example, see Patent Documents 1 and 2). Further, another technique is also known, in which light from a laser light source is emitted toward one point where mirror surfaces of a multifaceted mirror rotated by motor drive pass, and light reflected when the respective mirror surfaces pass the point is used for scanning as search light (for example, see Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H3-175390
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H7-92270
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-102343